


un peu plus près

by Psuedorabbit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M, but with dead bodies across the grass and its dark out, chrollo is dancing with his love, chrollo lucilfer, dancing on blood stained floors, hxh - Freeform, illumi is a cutie, illumi zoldyck - Freeform, just imagine the prom scene in twilight, kuroro lucilfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedorabbit/pseuds/Psuedorabbit
Summary: If you think i ripped off that one twilight scene youre absolutely correct and im unapologetic





	un peu plus près

**Author's Note:**

> usually my fics are longer than this but idk, i was in a romantic mood listening to the song a thousand years by christina perri and ive been imagining this scene with illumi/chrollo and illumi/hisoka so heres one of the two

__Blood puddles against shiny marble flooring, rubber shoe soles squeaking as they smear the crimson liquid. It echos beneath the roof of the gazebo, dimly lit with tiny tree lights and the condo lights a long walk away. It smells of iron and freshly cut grass, the crickets singing with the buzzing of twilight bugs.

“No, like this,” soft, humming of words whispered between a small space, feet guided in a tutorial for the assassin. Illumi has his gaze flickered down between them, sweeps his feet to the side like Chrollo has instructed. Pops his hips out just a fraction and skin flashes beneath the short hem of his shirt.

Dark hair sweeps against Illumi’s spine, shining as brilliantly as the moon cast above. It brings a smile to the specialist’s lips, large eyes growing soft and nearly loving. His hands squeeze a fraction tighter, one on Illumi’s right hip, the other holding his left hand. They dance slowly, carelessly. There’s music playing in their minds, and it allows them both to make up choreography.

Hips are pulled closer, their movements drawn to a halt. The Zoldyck’s chin tilted upward enough to free the sides of his jaw from stray hair. Dark eyes meeting one another’s gaze and Chrollo can swear peace in charcoal irises. It’s a welcomed replacement for the otherwise soulless abyss.

“What’s wrong?” Illumi sounds docile, shy even, as if he had done something wrong. As if this peaceful moment had come to an end because he had misstepped.

Chrollo shakes his head again, edges of his smile quirking upward moreso.  _ You talk too much when you’re nervous,  _ he wants to say, but instead it’s, “you’re ethereal.” The moment is rewarded with the assassins cheeks turning a shade warmer than its natural pallid state. Head cocked to the side a fraction, blinks once before leaning upward to press a short, chaste kiss to pink lips.

“I love you.”

“I know,” Chrollo laughs at this, his own cheeks growing warm with embarrassment. How idiotic of him, to blurt things out like this. How idiotic of him for not saying it earlier.  _ Idiotidiotidiotidi- _

“Do not think too hard. You will get wrinkles.” Nimble fingertips graze along the bridge of Chrollo’s nose, gently smoothing the tightness from between his eyebrows and settles them on his cupid’s bow. Traces along it, then slip along his lips to the underside of them and prod gently until they’re parted. Eyes meet once more, the younger’s eyes scrunching up slightly in fondness.

“Would you still find me charming?” He speaks slowly, speaking the words around the curious fingertips rimming around his mouth.

Illumi pretends to think, and the silence is dragged out for a few beats. Chrollo thinks he isn’t going to be fancied with an answer.

“You would still be charming, even if you were a toad.” A  _ toad? _ Well, that’s certainly.. Creative.

“Would you kiss me, to become your prince charming?”

“In a heartbeat.”

And that’s that. They continue sweeping their feet against blood streaked flooring for a while, simply enjoying one another’s company. Their mission had been completed, and they were left to their own devices.

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self indulgent, let me know if you like it


End file.
